Kategori:Temel Seviye İngilizce Kursu Konuları
TO BE (AM IS ARE) Be as a main verb in the Simple Present (am, are, is) affirmative negative I: I am from England. I am not from England. he, she, it: He is from England. He is not from England. we, you, they: We are from England. We are not from England. TYPE THE CORRECT FORMS OF TO BE (AM IS ARE) 1. I 2. you 3. he 4. she 5. it 6. we 7. they WRITE SHORT FORMS OF TO BE I + am = You + are = She + is = He + is = It + is = We + are = You + are = They + are = FILL IN THE BANKS WITH TO BE'' 1.I .... a student. 2. You and I.... students. 3. Suda and I.... students. 4. She.... my mother. 5. It.... our dog. 6. He.... an old man. 7. You ..... my friend. 8. We.....at school. 9. They ..... in the bus. 10. Miss Suda.... a teacher. 11. The dogs ...... fierce. 13. The buffaloes ...... fat. 15. The man...... strong. 16. The men...... strong. 17. These mangoes...... sweet. 18. This boy..... thin. 19. These girls..... fat. 20. Those nurses...... tall. ' FILL IN THE BANKS WITH TO BE' 1. My name...... James. 2. Mary..... the secretary. 3. John and Lucy....... at school. 4. I...... a student. 5. The boys..... in the garden. 6. He..... a lawyer. 7. Susie...... a housewife. 8. She....... a student. 9. They..... my friends. 10. You...... a student. '''FILL IN THE BANKS WITH TO BE ' '' 1.She..... in the house. 2. The dog and the cat.... in the garden. 3. The woman.... behind a tree. 4. I ..... Kevin. 5. Carol and I ...... friends. 6. It..... black. 7. My name..... Bob. 8. They...... nice girls. 9. The children..... in the shop. 10. He..... a teacher. 11. We..... hungry. 12. Mrs Dixon..... funny and nice. 13. I...... twelve years old. 14. Jim and Cathy...... at school. 15. The elephants...... tired. FILL IN THE BANKS WITH TO BE'' 1.My name....... christopher. 2. I...... twenty years old. 3. How old...... you? 4. What time...... it? 5. They...... restaurant managers. 6. My brother..... fifteen. 7. What nationality..... you? 8. We..... French! 9. It...... a cat! 10. She..... my sister. Present Tense - To Be - Negative'' Type the correct word in the boxes below. 'm not aren't isn't 1.They....... from Sydney. 2.You....... in my class. 3.It...... five o'clock yet. 4.The dog....... black. 5.Jim....... busy now. 6.I........ very well today. 7.She....... on time for class. 8.The exercises for homework........ difficult. 9.We...... very good friends. 10.I....... in the same class as you. FILL IN THE BANKS WITH TO BE . Michael Jackson...... a singer. 2. George Bush...... from Italy. 3. What...... your name? 4. Spain...... in Europe. 5. ....... you from Spain? Yes, I am. 6. Tony Blair and Paul McCartney...... British. 7. How old....... your sister? 8. She........ a nurse! She is a doctor. 9. Demi Moore and Sharon Stone...... actresses. 10. Lisbon and Oporto....... cities in Portugal. FILL IN THE BANKS WITH TO BE'' 1. I........very happy . 2. My teachers...... severe. 3. Where...... my pen ? 4. How old..... you ? 5. Your bag....... dirty . 6. Who..... you ? 7. How old..... your dad ? 8. We..... glad to see you . 9. Look at me ! I..... not scared . 10. What...... your nationality ?